The HeartBreaker
by BlackBlueSilver
Summary: "Don't mess with her Inuyasha. She's known for breaking hearts, even more than you" Souta warned. "We'll see about that." Will Inuyasha be just another broken heart or will he finally be the one Kagome falls for?


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for any original characters mentioned!**_

_**Welcome! This is my first attempt at a Inuyasha story. Came up with the idea when listening to Break your Heart by Taio Cruz.**_

_**What if: Kikyo, Souta, and Kagome were triplets and kagome was the wild, bad ass one of the group. Souta was the smart, handsome,Athletic one of the three, and Kikyo was the sweet good girl. The one parents loved and the opposite of kags. What happens when Kags is sent away to live with her aunt in America and the twins go to Shikon high. What happens when she returns for their junior year.. **_

_**Summary: **_"Don't mess with her Inuyasha. She's known for breaking hearts, even more than you. Hojo is just one of them" Souta warned. "We'll see about that." Will Inuyasha be just another broken heart or will he finally be the one Kagome falls for?

Enter the story of the:

* * *

><p><strong>The HeartBreaker<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome lifted her black shades and peered up at the large temple like school. Her lips quirked. She took a last puff of her cigarette then crushed it under her 4' heel. "Interesting." Lowering her shades, she walked on and into the building. The sounds of her heels echoed through the empty hallways, all the students already in their first class. She approached the door with an office sign on it.<p>

"I wonder where Souta and Kikyo are?"

She nudged open the door and confidently walked in the office to a desk where an old woman with an eye patch sat behind a wooden desk looking down at some paperwork. She read the name tag on the desk and laid her hand across the top of the desk.

"Ms. Keade?"

The old woman looked up. "Oh yes. The final triplet of the Higurashi's. Here's your schedule. You have Mr. Naraku with your siblings as first period. You should have at least one person show you around so you know where to go. Go to room 1205 and stay out of trouble. Your mother warned me about you."

Kagome rolled her eyes. " I bet she did. *sigh* Which way do I go?"

"Left. Then turn right and it should be at the end of the hallway before the stairs. And take off those glasses!"

Kagome, who was already out the door, just waved her words back. "Whatever!"

Walking to the door with the large number **1205 **emblazed on it, she was excited about seeing her siblings who she hadn't seen for 2 years.

"Because of that bitch of a mother I have."

Disposing thoughts of the woman who birthed her and gave up on her, she prepared herself for the reactions from her class and her siblings. She had always been a bold dresser but she had gotten even wilder those two years apart with no one to restrict anything she did. Her aunt basically just let her do what she wanted as long as she followed the basic rules and respected her home and her aunt. She had learned since being back that some people tended to react negatively towards her way of expressing herself.

Inside the room, she could hear the teacher telling the class about the new student who would be coming soon. She smirked lightly," Time to get this show on the road."

She opened the door and her smirk widened when she saw some shocked and lustful looks being sent her way. She immediately focused on her two look a likes sitting admist a group of attractive teens.

They sat by two guys and a girl. One of the guys had black hair in a small ponytail. He was very handsome and had violet eyes. The girl was really pretty with long brown hair and light brown eyes. She was tall and statuesque. The other boy was almost beautiful. He had long snow white hair and smouldering gold eyes that melted girls everywhere.

She lifted her shades and revealed shocking electric blue eyes. "What's up, yo."

* * *

><p>Most of the best-looking teens in Shikon history stared on as the Higurashi twins bounced nervously in their seats and conversed quietly in their seats. Inuyasha narrowed his molten gold eyes at the pair. "There's something their not telling us."<p>

"Uh..duh." Sango said. "They probably know about that new student where getting today, if rumors are to be believed."

Miroku smiled. "Lets interrogate them." They surrounded the two siblings, leaving them no escape.

"Hey guys."

Souta looked around and then at Kikyo nervously. Seeing no escape and knowing their friends would get the truth out of them, they just gave up.

"What do you want to know?"

The other 3 smiled triumphantly. "What are you whispering about?" Sango asked.

Kikyo looked excitedly at Souta before spilling the news. "You know that sister we are always telling you about that was sent to live in america two years ago, Kagome? Well, she's coming back to japan this year and she will be coming to our school. This girl is super amazing. She's like the "bad" one. She rebelled again my mom all the time before she finally sent her away. We are still pissed at mom because of that."

"What's she like?" Sango asked

Souta spoke this time. "She's funny and super smart. She could pass all our top classes easy. She definitely has a attitude and a fiery temper sometimes. She's really fun, and super bold. She's basically not afraid of anyone or anything and says whatever is on her mind. She's kind of an adrelinine junkie too.

"It's more like what does she look like?" Inuyasha and Miroku traded lecherous grins. "If she looks anything like Kikyo, then she's beautiful." Inuyasha said. Kikyo blushed prettily.

"She looks like me except I wear my hair shorter last time I saw her, she dresses kind of revealing, and most importantly she has a very rare distinguishing feature that always gets her attention. She has electric blue eyes."

"Oh wow." Sango said. "She sounds awesome."

Kikyo smiled brightly. "Yeah, she is." Souta started reaching into his bag to grab a picture. "Here's a pictureee..."

He trailed off as the door opened. A girl stood in the doorway, holding the attention of the entire class. She had long waist length shiny and bouncy black hair, half twisted up in a fancy sort of bun and the other half left down. She had on ankle length white leather boots, a black leather skirt, and a white strapless shirt. If she turned around, a tattoo would be seen. It started just under her right ear, curled all the way over her shoulder and down her back. It ended right before her butt in the small of her back. It was many complicated designs and swirls. Hearts, stars, circles, dots, stripes and flowers could be seen in it. She was medium height and curvy with long legs.

A smirk on her blood red lips, she wiped off her shades and revealed magnetizing blue eyes.

"What's up, yo."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Review. Sorry for the first chapter being short. <em>**

**_Should I continue? _**


End file.
